


I’m not charmed

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x20 the parent rapDanny Billy missing  scene
Relationships: Danny Nyland/Billy Kronk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I’m not charmed

“Would people thinking we’re a couple be a bad idea?”Danny teased him 

“We are the farthest thing from that”Billy rolled his eyes 

“I’m messing with you”Danny nudged him 

“I like playing hockey and all but no”Billy states 

“First person to say I’m not charmed by Billy Kronk”Danny mocked him


End file.
